Captives By Wesker's Slave
by WeskersSlave
Summary: Adults Only! A continuation of "Captive".


I had been a month since he abducted us and basically made us his property. It was nighttime....me and Rhiannan were outside of the castle, still on the property, hiding....we had tied the bedsheets together to make a long rope and we shimmied down the balcony from the second floor with it..we had escaped in the middle of the night, becuase we knew he would be either sleeping or away. On this night, he was away. Albert Wesker was at his laboratory obviously concocting more dangerous and torturous things to test on us. By now we had grown immune to most of what he delt on our bodies, we had a few unusual side effects from time to time, but they showed their presence less and less..We did however have a few that stayed with us permenently, Rhiannan had become a very ,very pale white, her eyes also changed and now were a unusual piercing green. With me, on one occasion Wesker used some of the same components he used on himself, which made my eyes turn a weird blood red color...which somehow started to glow when Wesker came within a 10 foot radius of me when he was in a severe mood also, my skin was now cold to the touch and my body temperature was now a chilling 50 degrees and stayed that way.

Me and Rhiannan had been planning to escape for a while now, we had an elabroate plan we had carefully crafted while left alone for long periods of time. We took extra caution because if he caught us, we would pay dearly. We had also grown closer and were like sisters, as we had gone through the same suffering together. We carefully and slowly made our way around the enormous property, which had a 10 foot brick wall around it. Albert had a very advanced security system watching it, and had a person monitoring it from another location at all times. If anyone were to be caught in the cameras' sight, Wesker was notified immediately and had whatever, or whoever it was, disposed of swiftly. So we were extremely careful and knew precisely where each one was. We had made our way to the front of the property just by the front doors of the castle, we kept quietly walking, careful to get to the gates at the front of the property..luckily the gates were easy, as they had some play in them and were easy to pry open just enough for us to squeeze through.  
We came up to them, looking around cautiously, we heard a car coming up the road..we hastily hid behind the wall. The car passed, and he both exhaled in relief. We then both went through the gates, out to the street, and ran, we ran as fast as we could...with all our might...for dear life.

After about 5 blocks or so, we figured it safe enough to slow to a walk, and just keep that pace, until we were well away from the property. Neither of us had a car, Wesker had liked us to be under his control, and liked to know exactly where we were at all times, so we weren't granted any luxuries such as a vehicle. We eventually stopped in an alley from sheer exsaustion, which was dimly lit, perfect in case anyone should spot us, and we were both dressed in all black, pants and hoodies, a far cry from the skin tight black outfits Wesker liked us to be in... we had snuck out and bought these one day. We both sat and talked, we tried not to think about if he found out we were missing, he would go on a rampage and someone would definately get hurt.

We both were jolted awake by the sound of a large vehicle, screeching its tires, approching the street next to the alley we were in.."We must of fallen asleep..." I said. Rhiannan looked at me, shocked. "What?" I asked her, "Y-Your eyes" she said nervously. At that point I could tell by her squinting that they were glowing. I pulled up my hoodie over my head to try and hide them. We then both hid behind a large tree, watching for this vehicle, we were shocked to see Wesker speed around the corner in his black SUV. "Oh god!... he knows!" Rhiannan yelled. "SHHHH, we need to get out of here...like now!" I said. We ran the opposite way, and we kept running and were very careful to keep in the shadows. This time we stopped when we were about 10 miles away, my eyes were back to normal now. We were in a part of the city that was deserted this time of night. We were both shaking, we were so worried he would find us. Even though there was no way he knew where we were. Then we heard it again....we started running away from the sound immediately, we didn't want to take a chance to see who it was this time. We got split up somehow....about 30 minutes passed and I was a bit worried, and then I heard her scream. I ran to go try and find where she was and as I ran by a window I noticed my eyes again...."NO", I thought to myself. I ran and rounded the corner to find her, she was being held by the throat by Wesker's gloved hand, they both were facing me. He was giving me a hard gaze, his eyes glowing bright reddish orange. "Now, If you know whats good for you both, you'll get in the car! I hesitated, and remained where I was..He then pushed Rhiannan into the SUV, and at that instant he was in front of me, I backed up out of reflex, but I was to slow, he smacked me so hard when I looked up from the ground, I saw 2 of him..He grabbeb my arm, pulled me up and shoved me into the SUV. I crawled up on the back seat. I kept my eyes down, I didn't want to see the terrifyingly mad look that must of been on his face. I crossed my arms and kept my gaze out of the window. I made a quick glance towards the door handle, and then saw the lock push to the lock position..."Don't you DARE even think about it!" I heard as I glanced up..I saw him eyeing me in the rear view mirror, his eyes still a bright crimson red. I then looked back to the floor of the SUV. I could feel how erratic Wesker was driving...when I looked up towards the front to see if he still had his gaze on me, he did... I looked down again, ashamed.

"WAKE UP!" I heard, my head was killing me...but I reluctantly opened my eyes. When I saw him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the SUV, I was walking, but barely. He didn't let go of me as we walked into the castle. "W-Where is she?" I asked him. "Shut up! She's the least of your worries!" he snapped. As he yanked me up the stairs, and into his room. He threw me in there, came in, and he shut and locked the door behind him. I didn't see Rhiannan in here, which was unusual because this is where he usually kept us. I looked back at him, he was a frightening form indeed...he had his head tilted downward, eyes still glowing, staring at me with such rage it was nerve-racking. I shuddered as I noticed a dark glow coming from his aura. I started to shake even worse. Then I spotted the bathroom door open, I made a run for it, but my efforts were in vein. He was standing right in front of me by the time I got to it. I turned and ran again, but this time he had me by my hair, and pulled me back to him, "I don't think so.." he said, "Your NOT getting away from me this time." He turned me around, his grasp still on my hair, and asked me, "What exactly did you expect to accomplish by trying to escape?, You know I'll find you both, no matter what you do or where you go!" I had no answer but the truth..."We're tired of you preforming expieriments on us!" I then saw a flash and I landed across the room, I tried to get up and when I did, I saw him walking towards me...disappearing and then re-appearing. I scooted backwards as much as I could, I was in pain. He then grabbed me by my neck, picked me up, and held me against the wall. "You...are going to be sorry you ever defied me!" I whimpered as he then threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the shower room.

I saw Rhiannan, chained up, facing the wall, naked. He carried me to the other set of chains in there, set me down on my feet, tore all of my clothes off piece by piece, I tried to stop him by holding them up, and he backhanded me, and chained me up, facing the wall like her. I was sure after this I would have a black eye and be covered in bruises.  
He held up the pieces of my clothes and shook them at my face, I turned away. "Your going to pay dearly for getting these also! You know how you both are supposed to be dressed!" He then left the room. I was confused. I asked Rhiannan if she was ok, and she said yes, I now saw she was full of bruises. After about 45 minutes, I heard the bedroom door slam and lock again. "Oh god" I said, unable to hide my panic. I started breathing heavily, and was shaking again. Rhiannan was crying, "I'm so sorry I got you into this, we shouldn't of even tried....". Wesker came bursting through the shower room door, we could barely turn our heads to see him but we could tell by the look on his face that he was about to do something..horrible...He had his head tilted down again, now showing his teeth. He then took his one hand out from behind his back, and produced a whip, with a metal tip on the end. This thing was so large, I didn't think they even made them this big. "Oh god no! Albert please no!!" I yelled, unable to hide my fear now. "Silence! What did I tell you two about trying to escape me!, Not only did u do that, but you went behind my back at concocting your little scheme, and you must of been planning it for some time to be able to obtain the knowledge of my camera layout, AND to figure out that the gate was less than secure... Which I have remedied that problem! You BOTH will learn your lesson right now!!" Before I could even respond, I felt a sting on my back so horrid, I thought he had thrown acid on me!, I screamed so loud, it was deafening in the small room. He then delt one on Rhiannan...she had the same reaction..He repeated this, at least 3 more times on us each. By now Rhiannan was sobbing, he walked up to her, pulled her head back by her hair, and whispered something in her ear, I could barely hear because I was on the verge of passing out from the pain, but I heard, "Now, are you going to disobey me again baby?".. "No Master, I'll never do it again." she replied. "Mmm, thats my girl. You've always been my good one." He said, and then released her from her chains and let her fall to the shower floor. She scooted to the far corner, and put her head on her knees.  
He then looked over at me and said, with a look of death coming from behind those shades. "You however are NOT getting off that easy, I have told you about this kind of behavior once, and you still diliberately disobeyed me!" I felt the 4th sting this time, I couldn't let out a scream anymore, only a whimpering, whining sound. He then delt the 5th lashing on my back. I pleaded with him as best I could with my limited strength, "P..PLEASE, Wesker, I'm so s-sorry." He ignored me, and gave me a sixth... by the time he was done, I had 8 large wounds on my back, and was barely concious. He then stopped, went to and picked up Rhiannan, who was now shaking uncontrollably, and carried her out of the shower room, and back into the bedroom.

When I woke up, I had no clue what time it was, but I guessed it was hours later, my arms were numb from still being chained to the wall. I heard the door open again. "W-Wesker" I said. He was right behind me in a flash, pulling my head back, again by my hair. "I told you not to call me by my name until you learn to obey me." He snapped. He then loosened my arms and took them out of the shackles, only to turn me around, facing him, he re-fastened my wrists in them. I felt so vulnerable, hanging in front of him naked like this, unable to fight back. "I-Is she ok?" I asked him. "She is fine, she has received her punishment and is sleeping, you however, are not so lucky." He then backed away and ripped off his black leather battle suit, and his boots, and walked towards me. I started hyperventilating again, I was still terrified. He turned on the shower and the warm water started flowing out above my head. Spraying me, soaking me hair as it got in my eyes.. He stepped under it, his gorgeous blonde hair getting soaked..He then pulled my head back and started biting my neck, I was unable to do anything as I hung there helpless. I gasped as I didn't expect him to do that... he then started to caress my breasts..roughly, then he ran his fingers gently over my tummy, I shuddered at his touch. Then he moved his hand...lower, and lower. He then started playing with me with his fingers. I gasped again, he could hear my shakey breaths and grinned. I could feel his hardness up against my skin. Judging by the last experience I had with him, I didn't know what to do or how to react, at any second he could snap and do something worse. He then grabbed my upper thighs tightly, violently, and lifted my legs he pushed himself inside me with such force it was painful, pushing me up against the stone shower wall repeatedly, my hands continuously hitting the wall from being held by hanging chains. I could barely make a sound, I was so scared and yet was experiencing such pleasure. He kept banging me up against the wall, my back wounds hurt from it, but I didnt care, this godly figure in front of me distracted me from all else! He pushed back and forth, and kept telling me, " Your not going to disobeyme again! Are u?!... Answer me!!" I couldn't answer, I just gave him a pained look like I was saying.. "I'm sorry", he matched my gaze with an evil one, and gave me the most evil smirk I had ever seen. I was pulling on the chains I was still bound by as tight as I could, ready to explode. "Your not going to dissapoint me this time! Isn't that right?!" he yelled. "Y-Yes Master, I live to serve you." I said. He groaned then, louder than usual. "Mmmmm, Thats a good girl!". "Master, I'm close!, I-I can't hold it much longer!" I said. "Come on, come for me, do it!" he yelled. "I'm.. I'm... unnnnnhhhh!!" He matched my moan with a loud demonic groan, that I had never heard escape him before. Then he let me down, unfastened my arms from the chains, and carried me back out to the bedroom, where Rhiannan was on the bed..still sleeping.I now realized I really never wanted to run away from him, I couldn't live without him..and I'm pretty sure Rhiannan felt the same way...He made us both whole, and we were both always miserable when we were away from him. He layed me right next to her on top of a towel that was on the bed. I saw a roll of gause bandages on the end table.. He then bent down and gave me a passionate kiss, his lips making mine tingle. Then he rolled me over on my side, covered me with the soft black comforter, but kept my back uncovered. Then he sat down in the large chair next to the bed, that looked more like a throne, and started to tend to my wounds, his hands now so gentle. It was hard to believe these were the same ones that held so much power they could take a life within a micro second. I then whispered to him, "A-Albert... I-I'm so sorry I disobeyed you, it won't happen again", He then said, "Good girl, it is in your best interest to do so." 


End file.
